mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Count To 1001!
Please add a "#" before your comment so we can keep messages separated and organized! #you guys no what to do, Ill start us off: 1 :P 18:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #2 :P. 19:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #3 lol this is boring xD 19:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) # Yeah 4 :P. 20:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) # 5 :l 20:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #6 Hey, how many more clicks till your blueprint for the Rocket Module? 20:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #about 100 I think... 20:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Hello :P I put numbers instead of bullets so it looks neater :P 23:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Oh, of course *faceplam* that's smarter. :P Well, how close are you exactly, in transparent bricks? (I already know how much in Nebular Crystals, and you're a bit far from the finale :P) 23:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Well, transparents will take a while...i have 61 :P But i cant get ANYWHERE with only like 8 nebular crystals right now :P 23:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) #Shoot, that's a miniscule amount *blinks* :P Lucky for you, I'll have time to help you after rank 10 :D 00:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #LOL IK IM GETTING NOWHERE :P btw 18tanzc, you might wanna change the news thingy on the Recent Wiki Activity to list the Count to 1001 instead of the older, inactive ones :P 00:07, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #ONLY 1 MORE TRANSPARENT BRICK D: Well, I can't complain when compared to you. :P Say, I need help with the LEGO Creator Wiki. Can you help please? Thanks. 00:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Sure! What do you need help with??? 00:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well, a redesign to the Main Page. The main page I made looks okay, but I know it can look a lot better, and I need some help. 00:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #No problem! What exactly do you have in mind? 00:21, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Well..I'm not sure to be honest, sorry. D: The only thing I'm sure is that it can be a lot better :P. Try a look at it yourself, do you have any ideas? 00:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) #Im working on it :P Tell me if you get any ideas! 02:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) # ohh forum games :) -- 21:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) # Where is everyone? 01:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) # Im right here :P 02:53, January 25, 2013 (UTC) # Ha. XD 01:52, January 26, 2013 (UTC) # I like how this just died :P 19:18, February 3, 2013 (UTC) # I know right. Do you have my lion yet, I gave you the clicks a while ago now. 03:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # Yeah, i realized that i never sent it so i sent it to you about 8 hours ago :P 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # I got it thanks. :) 08:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # no problem! 21:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) # How long did it take you to finish rank 8? 00:14, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # Around 3 months 00:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # I've been on it for about 2 months and I'm all but nowhere. 02:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC) # lol, why did this just die off? 22:41, March 5, 2013 (UTC) # Might just start this up again and see where it goes. Probs nowhere 13:08, January 1, 2014 (UTC) # LOL it might go somewhere xD 17:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) # Well there are some new users so they might come here just to mess around. 02:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # Well, were at 35 so far xD 03:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # We might just finish this by 2015. :P 04:31, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # maybe if were lucky...and some other users join in *cough cough* xD 22:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) # May as well put my 3000th edit here where at least some people will notice xD 00:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # LOL congrats xD 00:46, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # How close are you to finishing rank nine LS? 00:48, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # 40 more grey bricks...but i have 500 clicks coming my way from my auction, so i should be pretty good xD 00:58, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # You are getting a few grey bricks from my symbiosis too. So you should finish soon. What are you going to do once you have done rank ten? 01:09, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # Try to beat that rank too xD 01:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # What I mean to say is, will you leave like most people do? Or will you keep going with your store? 01:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # dont worry, im not leaving anytime soon :P tbh im not really on this wiki to help me pass the ranks to begin with :P that hasnt been the reason that ive been here since i was rank 6 xD 01:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # That's good because even Cody hasn't been around much anymore since he finished rank ten. I've been here since rank five I think and I was coming here to find walkthroughs for rank two. It seems so long ago, but it was only just over a year for me. If only there was a way to get more people to come here. There are still loads of ower ranked players of MLN. 01:20, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # well for once 3 new users joined within a 1 month time period xD lets hope it lasts because theyre all lower ranks :P 01:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # And I've been helping out one of them for free just to get them to stay. But I did the same for the last lot of new users and they haven't came back. At this rate we will get to 1001 in no time :P 01:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # LOL ik from experience that if they actually want to stay, theyre willing to buy stuff, as long as you have sales every now and then :P and its proven to be somewhat successful :P and im working on the storenav right now, youll be on it soon enough :P 01:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # I've only really helped rank threes anyway. So it isn't a big lose really. But I'll remember that now I have a store getting started. I'll still need five satisfied customers right? I was thiking of making coupons too. Anyway, I have a stack of gems if you want some. I sell them for 20 clicks if you wanna be my first customer. :P 01:44, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # lol ok, ill place a formal order later, im kinda working on other orders i currently have :P 02:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # 03:49, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # That's okay. I'm sure I could get some people to buy. 09:24, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # I'm sure you could 09:55, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # and tbh, i need a second running store, itll give me some actual time :P 16:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) # Well my plan was to give people a choice. You are the only hgiher rank store around and it must be hard to get through all those orders. I think I'll open it soon. There are just a few things I don't have. But I can get them later because most people only need one of each items I don't have. 02:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah, this month, i already have had 5 orders...and its the 4th xD 02:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # But I guess it is good for passing ranks. 02:34, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # well, im not gonna complain about the clicks ive received xD 02:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah, I bet they helped with your grey bricks. 03:03, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Quite a bit xD 04:24, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # Yay Clicks 09:53, January 4, 2014 (UTC) # What module has the most clicks for you lot? 03:02, January 5, 2014 (UTC) # wait, what are you asking? xD 04:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) # Which of your modules has the highest amount of clicks? Mine's one of my LEGO Tree Modules. It has been on my page since day one. 23:39, January 5, 2014 (UTC) # Coming in at third is my pet panther with 740, second is lightworm with 3414, and first is symbiosis with 4038 xD how many does your tree have? 01:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # The stats box says my Elemental Fire Factory Module with 90 clicks but it says I have 4847 total which leaves a lot unaccounted for 09:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # lol, yeah, i noticed that 21000-22000 clicks doesnt add up to the 3 i put above and like 40 other random clicks, so i assume lego clears the inactive ones over time... 22:46, January 6, 2014 (UTC) # My tree has 1,318 clicks. I guess it would help to open my store soon so I can get some on my symbiosis module. 07:34, January 7, 2014 (UTC) # Dunno if they're cleared or it only shows ones that are active. I'm writing resignation letters :-D 09:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) # Maybe the click count is glitched. Where are you resigning from? 00:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) # I know some inactive ones show up, while others disappear, but i guess it doesnt really matter :P 00:47, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #From my parttime jobs. Starting my new job on the 20th 00:51, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #I have to get a job this year. But I don't want to work with food which is pretty much my only option. :/ The fast food industry is horrible in my opinion. Are you starting a full time job? You don't have to answer if it is too personal or anything. :) 00:56, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #Yep fulltime. Yeah food or cleaning are good first jobs, or coffee shop type places 01:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #I'm going to try work at the cinema on weekends. I have two really good refrences to help me get it. 01:24, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #good luck with the cinema job :P And yeah, the fast food industry has a lot of problems according to some of my friends (no offense if any fast food employees read this :P) 01:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #Thanks. Fast food employs people under 17 because they are cheap over here and they just spend all the money from working on fast food. I personally don't eat fast food and I don't want to work for them because they are the worst companies. 01:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #yeah, over here they hire whoever is willing to make some minimum wage, and that the help they've hired spends more time taking breaks than actually talking orders xD(from what ive noticed, im sure there are many dedicated employees out there :P) 02:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #Yep such is life and you gotta start somewhere. In more on wiki topic news check out which MLN badge I found the unlock for ;-) 05:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) #LEGO World? xD 00:35, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #Do you know what "such is life" means and where it came from? That's Ned Kelly's slogan. I didn't think New Zealanders knew about him. 00:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #Yep LEGO World :-D Not entirely I just use 08:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) #LS, I was wondering how to open my store. Is there a certain way to do it, or do I just take of the notice you put on it? And if you could, would you be able to link my store to my signature? I can't figure it out. 23:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) #Is this gonna endlavalloveseris (talk) 02:36, January 11, 2014 (UTC) #How's your math. This is count to 1001 and we're at 86. Also keep adding to the bottom not in the middle people. 03:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC) #What is happening with the edits? :) 00:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) #When Laval added one he put one of LS24's sigs on its own line 08:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC) #Oh. I thought it was me because my hands rest on my touch pad and it starts typing somewhere else a lot. :) 00:06, January 14, 2014 (UTC) #Your edit was out of place but I fixed it :-D 06:02, January 14, 2014 (UTC) #Ah thanks. We are nearly at 100. :) 03:23, January 15, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah kinda, Might need to add some sorta link-to-bottom-of-page feature 10:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah that would work fine, but it is still easy to navigate for now. 01:40, January 17, 2014 (UTC) #oh i removed the notice for you! 23:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) #That's cool. I didn't know if I should or not so I just wrote above. Thanks for your help. :) 09:43, January 18, 2014 (UTC) #no problem! if you need anything else just ask. Also, check your talk page! 19:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) #Thanks again. I might buy something I've been too lazy to get myself. :P 23:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) #Im reviving this :D 16:35, February 3, 2014 (UTC) #I think I killed it. Next person gets 100. :P 23:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) #Yay! 100 :D 23:48, February 3, 2014 (UTC) #Dalmatians. This has got to be the slowest count to 1001. Only 900 more now. :D 23:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) #The sequel to 101 Dalmations :D lol...dont worry, were already 1/10 of the way there :P 23:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC) #Haha, I don't think there is a number three though. This generation of kids missed all the good stuff. Someone else should help us get to 1001 before next year. :P. 00:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) #lol youre right xD well, i think we can do this by the end of 2016 :P 00:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) #Only two years and practically another year to go. :P Have you noticed that no one is buying thing recently? 00:22, February 4, 2014 (UTC) #yeah, i noticed it was getting kinda quiet around here (well, more quiet than usual...) :P 00:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) #I had not been sent any emails from the wiki until you started this again. It was like a dead wiki for a few days I guess. 03:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #Oh there have been a few talk page edits recently though 04:00, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah and rubbish ones at that 10:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #Not even you have had anyone at your store. :/ 10:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #Ik...so this wiki has become more dead than usual :P 17:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah I'm not complaining really. I don't have as much time for this anymore. 23:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #yeah, life is constantly getting busier xD 23:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) #Something like that. Priorities change at any rate 01:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC) #Can someone help me make my sig glow? 01:40, February 6, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah. I don't have much time for MLN. Either that or I just forget about it. :P I don't know how to make your sig glow. :( 08:01, February 6, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah. Define glow? It's a computer monitor it's all glowing :-p 09:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) #Well Cody used to have a green glow around his sig. I don't know how he did it. :P 09:20, February 6, 2014 (UTC) #i guess we could look into his coding for the sig later on :P 03:33, February 7, 2014 (UTC) #If cody used to have it then he can go there and look. Easy. 07:15, February 7, 2014 (UTC) #Oh thats a green shadow...i put it on your sig lavalloveseris, tell me if its ok 23:10, February 7, 2014 (UTC) #Well it looked like a glow to me. :P I guess that is as close to a glow as you can get. 00:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #When pointing it out i kinda meant he'd know where to look so he could do it 00:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #well he told me to write the sig for him in the first place, and ive done almost all actual coding for him so far, so i figured it would just save time...if he doesnt like it, i can remove it in a matter of 8 seconds :P 00:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #thanks for the glow. so, if i just put the four things, it will always show it glowing? P.S. Who started this forum? #no problem, and it will always show up that way now...18tanzc started this forum 02:15, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #He started it to get the wiki doing something. It kinda worked. :P 12:11, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #Well, he had a great idea. Why did he go inactive? 23:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #he finished MLN, so he decided it was almost time to leave 23:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC) #You can't stay around here forever. :P If MLN is updated I'm sure most people would come back, but I doubt they will update MLN. 04:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Ill be here a while though :D 04:07, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Hopefully I can be here for a while longer. I could imagine how boring it would get if everyone left, 04:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #You guys got me at least :D Codyn329 (talk) 04:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #You're back. :) 04:12, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #oh yay Cody :D (i noticed those quotes on your page :P) 04:17, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Yep, I'm back. :P Haven't visited in a long time. Good quote collection I'd say. :P How's it been buddies? Anything I missed? Codyn329 (talk) 04:21, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #oh well, the wiki has experienced several changes due to the fact that mln updated to rank 20, 276 new users joined this wiki in the past week, and the wiki has officially been bought out by the United States Federal Government :D 04:28, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Heck yeah man :D :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #totally legit :P 04:36, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Because stopping at 20, 276 ranks makes more sense than going to a number like 20,800 :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #uhh, yes it does :D 04:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #We should take over the world :D Codyn329 (talk) 04:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Oh yes, thats totally related to what we were just talking about xD 04:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #101% related :D Codyn329 (talk) 04:43, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #yep :D 04:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #The government is taking over the world so we should take over the world over them instead :D Got any plans of how to start? :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Not a clue :P 04:50, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #I'll get penguins and you get polar bears. :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:51, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #ok :D 04:55, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Woot! I got my penguins. :D I'm huddling with all of these wittle guys :3 Wait..Oh, I think one of the polar bears ate you 3: :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:57, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #yeah, im dead now :P 05:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #It's okay I was dead too a little while since my computer had to restart :P Codyn329 (talk) 05:11, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #oh well i gtg anyway :P 05:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #aw, okay. :P Have fun sleeping in the polar bear's stomach! :P Codyn329 (talk) 05:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #You know polar bears cover their nose with their paw when hunting? Otherwise you could have saw it before it ate you. :P 09:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Seriously? :P Well, that's pretty cool. :P Does that mean he's alive? :P Codyn329 (talk) 14:24, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #i lived :P 20:50, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #Good because we need you. Otherwise we would have one admin. :P 23:48, February 9, 2014 (UTC) #I could totally be a ghost admin :D but i think A3K would do fine alone...i think he can handle it (i hope) :P 01:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah. Though without anyone to object I'd be permablocking some people Mwhahaha 05:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) #I have noticed that you would. :P I hope you wouldn't be blocking me though. :P 09:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) # You wish ;) -- 20:52, February 10, 2014 (UTC) # Admin take over guys... 23:52, February 10, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah FdH will keep us in line :-p 05:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) # Should I feel intimidated by all the admins on this forum game now? :P 12:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) # heheheheh :D 22:00, February 11, 2014 (UTC) # Nah that's not how adminship work 05:30, February 12, 2014 (UTC) # Maybe for you guys, but I know some admins who take the wiki rules way too seriously. Not that I've been blocked because I'm a little older than most who use these sorts of wikias. So I guess I understand the rules more. 13:09, February 12, 2014 (UTC) # well, i feel that sometimes an admin needs to be friendly, and other times, that admin has to be pretty intimidating :P 02:18, February 13, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah and there are some users who are really annoying but haven't really broken any rules so I can't block em yet 06:23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) # But you can't just block someone on the basis that they are annoying. I think the LMBs Wiki is too controlled by the admins. That is why I don't go there anymore. Most people who use it are twelve and the admins don't realise it. I think you guys handle the younger users a lot better than they do. You need to sorta drill the rules into them rather than just punish them right away. This wiki is a much nicer place because it is easy to mess. I think I would have messed up an article without knowing when I first joined. I probably fixed it up once I got used to editing. Number 171 is the biggest. :P 11:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) # lol :P and number 2 is the shortest :P 17:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) # Yeah. :P We have the most random conversation going on this forum game. :P 02:46, February 14, 2014 (UTC) # yeah we have such a pointless conversation here 02:57, February 14, 2014 (UTC) # Oh yeah, we are flying through topics. :P 23:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) # back - What are we talking about here 3: :P Codyn329 (talk) 04:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # Tbh, i have no idea where this conversation is going... :P 18:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # How about we pretend we're talking animals :D Codyn329 (talk) 18:07, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # Quack...im a duck :D Quack quack... 18:12, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # RAWR :O I'm a dragon. In the dragon language 'rawr' means 'You are awesome so I bought you a corndog for you to eat' :D Codyn329 (talk) 18:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # Quack. Quaack! (translation: Quack. "Why thank you!") :D Quack. 18:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # Rawr *flap wings* (translation: No problem buddy :D) BTW, you have a good point about having no idea where this would be going.. :P Codyn329 (talk) 18:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # Quack. Quaaack QUACK Quuaack Quak Quack. (Translation: Quack. So what are we going to pretend to be now?") 18:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # Polar bears :D BTW we are 18.3816183816% the way to 1001. :P Codyn329 (talk) 18:49, February 15, 2014 (UTC) # If I didn't know any better I would think you guys had too much sugar. :P Nice math Cody. I'm too lazy to figure it out even with a calcuator. Polar bears you say. You just have to eat LS24 to be one of those. :P 10:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #LOL Well I just ate 1 and a half donuts. :P I did it with a calculator too. But you're so lazy you forgot to put your own stylish sigglet on so I did it for you because I'm a good buddy :3. I did try to eat him earlier but he's still somehow alive :O :P Codyn329 (talk) 14:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #im alive because youre not a real polar bear, therefore, you never actually ate me like a real polar bear would :P 19:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #Virtual polar bears count though D: :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:47, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #Hai :) Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:51, February 16, 2014 (UTC) #AJR!! HI :-D :-D 07:13, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #My bad. That isn't me being lazy. That is me forgetting. :P Thanks for putting it on for me mate. :) Cody, you must be a pixel polar bear. Now there are three mods. :) 09:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #hi ajr =) -- 21:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) #yo guys admin party :D 01:15, February 18, 2014 (UTC) #I better go then. :P 08:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) #Feeling a bit overwhelmed there Hugh-Z? Hi FDH, Saw you cleaned up the mess you left last time :-p 09:47, February 18, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah, it is a bit too much for me. :P We are nearly 200. 10:19, February 18, 2014 (UTC) #dont be overwhelmed by us hugh...we only have the power to change the whole wiki and block you for life...nothing big... :P 21:39, February 18, 2014 (UTC) #But I know you wont. :P 00:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) #You're sure? @A3K Well no one else did so i had to ;)-- 17:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) #hugh, you seem very trusting...maybe i should prove you wrong xD P.S. 200 :D 21:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) #Yes you did. We should call you FdH that gut who actually looks at the maintenance special pages 06:08, February 20, 2014 (UTC) #Eh, those 123 seconds seemed like years. :P Haha, at first I was like, "are you for real" then I saw how long. Good joke. :) You had me there for a few seconds. :P 06:32, February 20, 2014 (UTC) #A quite literal few seconds. Had to beat LS24 to it 09:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC) #Well you won. Congrats on kinda freaking me out. :P 13:37, February 20, 2014 (UTC) #Aah admin abuse@@ Ajraddatz (Talk) 01:37, February 23, 2014 (UTC) #Sorry if I interupted your conversation buti heard many admins are usually here so i came to ask if anyone can help me get that thing on peoples profile with columns like friend requests and ranks and that stuff. plz help.thanks #oh wow, im late to this :P... and hugh has just lost chances of becoming an admin with that block xD @lavalloveseris yeah i think i can hep with that when i find a little more time, ive been really busy lately 02:52, February 23, 2014 (UTC) #Oh well, I'm a bit too soft on people to become an admin anyway. :P 03:58, February 23, 2014 (UTC) #lol...so 209...were getting there, slowly but surely xD 04:08, February 23, 2014 (UTC) #If that's the worst abuse you ever get out of me I think everyone will be fine. I think it only mentions vadel blocks anyway. 09:24, February 23, 2014 (UTC) #I would give you trouble about being a Kiwi, if you gave me any more abuse. :P I'm kidding, I don't mind Kiwi's and I'm not that rude. :P 12:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC) #well, im assuming "lack of respect" blocks (the talking back part) shows that the user is not helpful supportive or friendly xD so no one would vote yes anyway :D 00:31, February 24, 2014 (UTC) #It's spelt Kiwi. You've now disrespected my people! :-p 04:41, February 24, 2014 (UTC) #How did I manage to get that wrong? I must have been tried and even read what I wrote. You have like one name and I got it wrong. So shameful. :( What do you call Aussie? Ah, no I don't disrespect your people, unless Australia loses to you in cricket or rugby. :P 07:14, February 24, 2014 (UTC) #That's alright. I just mistook the undo button for edit :-p Hmmm West Island convict colony. or just OZ 08:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) #Well I would not know what that is like seems I don't have the button. :P Haha, convict colony. British people always say that to me, but my parents are British too, so it doesn't really count. :P I can't believe we have this converstaion and no one mentioned the olympics. 10:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC) #Yo, Sochi olymics were...uhh...nvm xD but the good news is that the next winter olymics are in pyeongchang, south korea... YEAH REPRESENT :D 23:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC) #Reading that I got the impression you were from South Korea. Are you? I always thought you were from the USA. I like summer olympics better, because Australia wins loads. :P 06:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) #A Parent of mine is from south korea, i was born in the US though :P but still, south korea represents me better than russia xD 01:41, February 26, 2014 (UTC) #Do you think you go over and watch some of the Olympics with your Korean family? That would be pretty cool. Australia had the Olympics in Sydney in 2000, but I was too young to really understand what it was all about. 03:04, February 27, 2014 (UTC)\ #Well, my family has considered, but idk for sure yet :P 03:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) #It would be a great experience, but I know North Korea is starting to test more missiles over the South which is very disturbing. I hope all this will be sorted by the Olympics. 08:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) #Lol, ik, but North Korea hasnt proven to be very successful yet :P lets hope it stays that way xD 02:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #I think the USA will make sure they stay unsuccessful. Kim Jong-un is probably going to face charges under human rights, so the USA or the UN will have to bring him to justice. But for the time being, I hope the South stays safe. 09:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #well, the north is mostly talk, not action, so there shouldnt be many problems xD 19:23, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #Haha, it seems like all they do is talk. Kim Jong-un can't even use a gun. :P 23:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #LOL I feel like this conversation has no direction xD 02:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #That's the beauty of it. :P 06:46, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #Did 18tanzac even promise any prize when he started this? 08:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #The winner will get 5 Items of his choice, sponsored by me (excluding pipes and gypsum)-- 10:38, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #I didn't think there was a prize. Just that we get there eventually. Maybe we could all put some items into it. I could put some of my items as a prize. 11:11, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #Wow, this really is a pointless forum xD ehh, I'll send the winner some random item :P 23:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #I bet once we get to the last few numbers the forum will stop. No one wants to be the second last. You can't win then. Not like I need any mln items though. I would take one for the team if it came to that. :P 00:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) #That happens on every forum game, but youre supposed to wait until someone inexperienced edits :P 01:20, March 4, 2014 (UTC) #Haha, call upon the new editors to do the last few edits for you. :P 07:32, March 4, 2014 (UTC) #There's plenty here who don't care to come second We'll be able to fight for it 10:25, March 5, 2014 (UTC) #Would the items be of any use to you though? I didn't think you still played. 10:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) #Still nice to get free items :P 03:19, March 6, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah nice to win 08:49, March 6, 2014 (UTC) #A bit competitive there. :P Yeah, it is nice to get things for free rather than paying for a change. 09:56, March 6, 2014 (UTC) #Course no fun if we aren't 05:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #Yeah, I might start getting competitive when we get closer to the finish :P 10:40, March 7, 2014 (UTC)